Alpha & Omega 5 Part 2
by strong man
Summary: The new pack has found a brand new home...in King's territory and Humphrey's pregnant, whatever shall they do...could some convincing help or go back to Hell?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first long awaiting story of Alpha and Omega 5 part 2 FINALE, since the first story ended with the new pack starting a new life and Humphrey's *ahem* stomach problems...fans were raging out of what's to come next_**

 _ **Reason:**_ I've been busy with other stories so please be patient and bear with me

 ** _Now that I've got that out of the way, this story will reveal puppies as well as their names._**

 ** _A major song is contained in this called " Black Magic by Little Mix._**

 ** _Congratulations to Winston/Mooch, Salty/Shakey who are now an official couples and let's not forget that the relationship between Humprey and his beautiful mate are stronger then ever._**

 _ **Pairings:**_ Humphrey/Garth, Hutch/Candu, Winston/Mooch, Marcel/Paddy, Salty/Shakey **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_** K-M

About half-way to the Sawtooth National Area, Mooch's stomach was growling making his older mate look back.

"Don't worry, we'll eat soon" He said before backing up and nuzzled under his chin whitch made him feel better a bit...maybe he can give him some pleasure afterward as well.

Marcel and his fateful companion was flying close to each other, Candu was even more attracted to his mate as he kept nuzzling him all the way.

 **(0)**

"We's almost there everybody...just hang on" Garth said but noticed Humphrey walking in front of him with all that sexy butt but why was he hurting? "Now...we gotta find a new lake" Marcel said as he missed the old one but Garth said that there was a lake near some trees and he will show them.

* * *

It was long road ahead but at the top of a cliff, King growled upon the trespassers on his territory. "Daddy...maybe their friendly" Princess claimed but King turned to his daughter in anger.

"Friends are just a thing wolves say when they don't wanna be alone, weak word for the helpless'. "But what are they doing in our territory? She said questioning that they don't get many visitors.

"Trespassing...I know how to deal with them" He said before howling as a signal call for his acquaintances (not friends nor close) to appear. "Finally...we're here" Garth said smiling while looking at his friends but Winston felt something was not right...like danger.

"Is something wrong? Mooch said scooting by his side. "We are not alone...someone is watching us" He said using his ears like some kind of telepathic wolf while squinting his eyes.

Suddnly, Garth heard the growling of the Rogues like Toothache, Toughbomb, Swallcut, Kilum, Groomum and Harmya and surrounded the wolves causing the couples to huddle together.

Winston, his son-in-law and Hutch stood the ground and growled in defending their mates cause Candu injured his paw one time, Mooch almost got a war started and Humprey's stomach is hurting.

Tornlina cuddled close to his beautiful Italian husband, Larezzio in fear.

Don't'a worry...it'll be alright" He said being a responsible patent as they disagreed to have any cub. Paddy was hiding behind his boyfriend's back while shivering so they flew off, trying to find the lake.

Humphrey felt like this was the perfect time to tell his Omega brothers so told them follow him. Mooch was scared to leave his mate but knew he can handle himself so they left and gone behind a tree

"Humphrey...what's going on, we're in trouble here" Shakey asked kinda angered. This was totally more then new meaning they may be all be killed so it's safe to let them know now.

"If I tell you this, you have to promise me that you won't say a word to Garth cause I'm gonna tell him" He said referring to his pregnancy" I'm pregnant. "It's about time" Shakey said like a mind-reader or something. "How do you know? Mooch said forgetting the very words.

"Remember...I'm an expert at mating rituals" He said placing a paw on his own chest. When the got back to the pack, fighting started, biting and clawing occurred then the Rouges had the leaders pinned to the ground.

Snarling at the mouth, Humprey thought for sure that Swellcut was going to kill his mate until King broke it up by howling causing his pack to stop to a halt, princess was ordered to stay.

Swallcut got off of Garth and scattered back to the den then the group looked at him.

"What are you doing out here?...this is the wilderness and my territory so you better go back wherever you came from" He said growling towards Garth who was growling as well.

Scar approached him so see if he could reason with him but when King caught sight of his eyes, it was like he was under some kind of spell such as Black Magic Princess came along beside her father, looks like she disobeyed him again.

"Please...let them stay...just for one night" She said then her father looked away and looked at her. "I thought I made it very clear to stay put...don't you ever listen? He said growling making her ease back until Scar defended her.

"You should be a lot nicer to your own daughter cause one day, she might leave and start her own family" He said speaking in wisdom. There it was again, King found Scar very convincing with those soulless eyes of his but looked down then up again after giving it some thought.

Fine..one night ONLY then I want you all gone in the morning" He said after seeing the wolf who was pregnant before leaving growling at himself. After he was out of sight, Winston thanked her and introduced himself including his mate and friends.

Princess had no problems as to why Winston's mate was so much younger then he is but hey...age is nothing up a number. Garth told her the whole story as to why that had to leave and it wasn't good at all.

"Oh my gash...that's just terrible for Eve to do that to you guys. "Yeah...that's the main reason we left" Winston said in depression but Mooch lick his cheek to make him feel better.

"Can we go or what" Humphrey said resulting to feeling his water about to break, none or the others except for his Omega brothers so the pack walked on while Princess went back to home.

 ** _I'm finally done with this chapter and it sucks but I assure you it will get better and again I greatly apologize but...please understand my situation ._**

 ** _Yeah, the pack had found a new home but King is trying to throw then out in the morning unknowing they can never return to_** _ **Jasper National Park but can a certain special wolf convene him otherwise.**_


	2. Can't Help But Crush

_**This is my second chapter Alpha and Omega 5 part 2, I usually don't let the comments get to me but I did by a fan saying that he wanted more so here you guys go.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Humphrey/Garth, Hutch/Candu, Winston/Mooch, Marcel/Paddy, Salty/Shakey, Scar/King **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ T for the use of the word Porn

Just as Humphrey suggested, his mate and gang moved forward, they couldn't wait to finally find some relaxation in the Sawtooth National Area after their little showdowns at Jasper National Park.

Garth was becoming very suspicious his lover, he knew it wasn't just stomach pain...it had to be something bigger then that, why else would he be acting weird ever since they left Jasper Park until his dad came, Winston walked up to him.

"Something wrong Garth? The Alpha said looking at him "I'm worried about Humphrey, he keeps having these stomach pains" Hs son said in depression hoping he would be of any help but Winston had only laughed at that particular statement.

"Oh, Garth...he doesn't have a bad stomach at all, he's just pregnant" He said laughing, he was a huge supporter of a lot of things even male pregnancy. What?...how to you know? He asked getting to catch what he was trying to say.

"Long story short, Eva had the exact same pain when she was having you" He said after controlling his laughter telling his backstory. "So basically I'm gonna be a father" He had got the point clear now.

Winston only nodded and nuzzled him in congrats then Mooch as well as his brothers came up to him "Hey Winston" The fat Omega said before licking his cheek.

"How're you holding up back there? He said worried about his pack "Hutch and Candu are doing fine" Salty said until his mate set his eyes on Garth who was looking down and asked if he was okay.

The pack had made it to the middle of the forest and Tornlina and Larezzio were both tired to they plopped on the ground, Larezzio put a paw on Tornlina to know they he'll love him forever.

"I'm alright Shakey...just trying to get that my mate is pregnant" The fiery wolf said to the three Omega and trying to get a good read of this "How can he be pregnant...he's a guy? He said in a good way but very confused.

A moment of silence was within the fine wolves until Mooch broke it "So...what are you going to do? He said forcing all around to stare at the handsome wolf once more making Garth think as this was a very big responsibility.

'I always wanted to be a father" He thought as he was looking at Humphrey who was going to get some water for his stomach" Okay...I'll go talk to him" He said going into his mate's direction.

Winston smiled at his son-in-law then caught Mooch nuzzling him reminding him that they needed to eat "Come on...we know where some berries are" Salty said then the three brothers ran off.

"Oh, boy" Mooch said holding his stomach before bolting off leaving his mate dumbfound cause he had never known that wolves eat barriers and he was older then his mate and his brothers but he just went with the brothers.

* * *

Hutch and Candu decided to plan their very date by taking a long walk through the area "That sounds like a great idea honey" The small wolf said and Hutch lowered his head in order for his mate to nuzzle his neck before parting then went off close together but this time, he'll be extra protective of his boyfriend.

 **(0)**

King was walking back and fourth on his rock " Daddy, I think you should reconsider letting them stay for one day" Princess said calmly before starting to go to the den until she caught her dad staring down at Scar, the dark wolf who was practicing his howling.

She then knew that her father seemed to be interested in a male witch was very surprising and odd to her cause he had never ever even showed the slightest amount of loyalty, trust, happiness, joy or kindness but only, anger, madness, power-hungry, cruelness, cold-hearted and, nasty.

"Father...don't tell me that your crushing on Scar" She said raising an eye-brow with a slight grin. Her dad then slapped out of his gazing and turned to his daughter.

Are you kidding me, I'm a Rouge and Rouge's don't need partners" He said as he walked to the den and laid down on the cold ground not that he cared about the temperature which he didn't.

Princess looked at Scar then her father and Scar again as the song "Have You Ever by Brandy" was playing in the background, she smiled like she was hatching up a plan which she did plus needed some dad off her back for a while.

* * *

Humphrey took his sweet time to drink the fresh water, his tongue had left dripping water causing ripples, they appeared to be a reflection forcing him to turn around only for be face to face with his mate with a disappointed face looking down.

From that reaction, Humphrey frowned and slowly walked towards Garth hoping her would be mad for not telling him that he was pregnant but while standing within 3 inches of his mate "I'm so sorry Garth, I should've told you" He said but the fiery wolf put his head under him chin and kindly nuzzled him.

This was so unexpected as a tear came down "It's okay, I understand" He said caring before wrapping his tail with his. Seven seconds of crying and Humphrey stopped.

"You're okay now? The soon-to-be-father said " Yes...we should head back" He said and Garth's nose touched his in comfort "I don't wanna ever let this feeling go" He said saying that that gay life was just perfect to him then the two parted and walked back.

 ** _Sorry I was late on getting this up, I was just taking a break such as resting my brain cause if I don't then it'll explode from all these great ideas I keep coming up with._**

 ** _I also been thinking of easing up on the sex scenes...don't like nor-wanna get to naughty._**


	3. The Perfect Plan

_**This is my third chapter Alpha and Omega 5 part 2**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Humphrey/Garth, Hutch/Candu, Winston/Mooch, Marcel/Paddy, Salty/Shakey, Scar/King **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

Hutch and Candu were having a conversation with Garth and his mate "So, what are you two going to name the puppies? Hutch started. "Well, I was thinking of naming one after Garth's father" Humphrey said which caused the fiery wolf to looked at him.

The pain still ached inside cause losing someone close to you is worst then losing a mate so he stood up strong.

"My father would've wanted me to carry out his name" He said smiling at Humphrey then nuzzled him "I think it's a great name" He said pulling away giving his approval.

Candu was a bit jealous that they are having puppies already cause he and Hutch were the very first couple but he asked if they could be the godparents. "Sure" Garth said. "Thanks but we were thinking of having puppies of our own" Hutch said licking Candu's cheek before the smaller male looked at him with a smirk of a smile.

"I think we can work something out" The small wolf said until Princess approached them and asked Scar was around. "He's at the lake, you need to talk to him? Garth asked looking at her.

"Yes, I think I know how to convince my dad to let you guys stay here" She said whispering cause his acquaintances might be listening.

"Uh, who are you? Garth said. "Sorry, I forgot my manners...I'm Princess and King is my father" She said apologizing and introduced herself. "Why did he attack us? Humphrey said.

"Because he's just trying to protect me, he thinks he rules around here and that's why he want you to leave tomorrow morning. She sadly explained. "But why? Garth asked stepping up.

"My father became a Rouge after being rejected and started a new pack to do his dirty work. "That's awful" Hutch said. "It isn't really, he still loves me but he can be ruthless and fearful" he continued on.

* * *

As she went on with her fathers backstory, at the pond, Paddy and his boyfriend were swimming along while Scar was sitting watching them cause he has nothing better to do. "Wow, this is quite nice" Marcel said.

"It is very comfortable and warm" The duck said swimming in circles around him.. "So...when dose my first lesson start" He said thinking back when his boyfriend mentioned Golf.

"Right now" The goose said swimming to the edge and got out before shaking himself off, Paddy got out as well and smiled. "Great" He said before kissing his cheek.

Come and follow me" Marcel said and the two went off to a nice clearing. Scar looked at the two and sighed then laid his head down looking at his own reflection in the water until Princess slowed up making him get up and turned around.

"What do you want? He said growling.

"Nothing much, just wanted to know if you'd go on a walk with my father" She said nervously smiling hoping he would accept the offer. Scar quickly said making Princess speechless "Wow...I didn't expect you to say yes so quickly" Hey eyes went in different directions.

"Well, I got nothing to do anyways" He smiled until King called her so she wished him good luck before going. "Now all I got do is convince my dad to walk with Scar and then they will like each other " She though running.

* * *

Mooch and his two brothers were eating some berries off of the bush while his mate was sitting looking worried cause he had never tried berried before so he didn't know how they tasted.

"Winston, aren't you gonna join us" Mooch said approaching him with juice around his mouth. "I kinda have to tell you something" The Alpha said in depression. Mooch wiped his mouth off and sat down beside his mate "Is something wrong? He said looking at him. "I've never tried berries before" He said after sighing.

"You haven't had a berry in your life" The omega said. "No, I always thought that they were poisonous" He said looking at him. "Well, it's about time you tried them" He said before going to break a twig off the bush and took it to his mate.

"Here" Mooch said holding it up to his face, Winston gulped down and took a small bite of it, the juice flowed against his toung then swallowed. "Mmm, this is pretty good" He said smiling at his mate.

"I knew you'd like them" Mooch said nuzzling under his chin, Winston did it back before pulling away and gone to eat the rest on the bush.

* * *

Tornlina and Larezzio had openly decided to not have puppies as they had explained it to Humphrey and his lover, the two were just walking along memory lane where the grasshoppers still resumed.

"Whatcha say we frolic in the flowers, just like old times" Larezzio said before running and jumped then rolled around in the grass causing the grasshoppers to scatter making the French wolf laugh while rolling around in play.

Tornlinato reminiscing about the time when they were teenagers and it was one he will never forget so the transgender decided to join him in on the fun.

* * *

King was watching Scar walking, his eyes narrowed towards his body movement and sighed "Father? Princess said approaching and he quickly cleared him throat while backing up to face her."

"Princess" He said standing tall acting like nothing had happened. "What were you doing? She said looking suspicious. "Nun of your business" He said looking away.

She landed a smirk in speculation to what was going on. "Father...since the pack is leaving, maybe you could take one of them out for a walk" She said keeping this on the down-low.

"Mmmm, well...I suppose I could" He said looking away then after a second he agreed. "Great, his name is Scar" She said happily" Remember the black wolf? She said

"Of course...okay, I'll take a walk with him at sunset" He said before turning and went inside the den. "Now, I just have to tell Scar to act unaware of this and all will be good" She said before looking to see if her father was sleeping before going down to tell him.

 _ **Just a simple chapter to make but Princess doesn't was the pack to leave but to stay cause Humphrey is pregnant.. She knows Scar and her father are going to connect and with Humphrey, Garth, Hutch and Candu in one the plan, it just made it that much easier.**_

 _ **As for Winston thinking wild berries poisonous, I DO NOT encourage people to take this advice.**_


	4. Scared For You

**_This is my Fouth chapter of Alpha and Omega Part 2_**

 _ **Pairings:**_ Humphrey/Garth, Hutch/Candu, Winston/Mooch, Marcel/Paddy, Salty/Shakey, Scar/King **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M for the word sex

Winston had berry juice all over his face "I gotta admit, these are even more delicious then ordinary berries" Mooch licked his mouth clean and licked his own lips after. "Thanks for showing my these berries" He said.

'Shall we go back? Shakey asked when he heard his boyfriend gathering some berries "Ready" Salty said with four twigs in his mouth making the three stared at him in shock which lead him to wonder "What?

 **(0)**

Humphrey was laying down on the grass next to his mate who was nuzzling him "So, have you decided on the names yet? Garth asked thinking of the puppies. "I have but we still don't know if we'll get to stay or not.

Garth's ears lowered as he said that then laid a paw on Humphrey's 'I hope Princess's plan works". "I do too, this is such a nice place' The Omega said and laid his head down. His mate laid his head on top of his then they supplicated.

* * *

Scar was walking to the lake when he saw Princess "Hey. what's up" He said looking at her with a smile. "Do you wanna go for a walk with my father" She said out of the blue which Scar looked at her dumbfounded.

"Excuse me? He finally said "I mean since you guys have to leave in the morning, at least you and my dad can get along" She said walking with him but both stopped "So, your dad wants me to bond with him? He said making sure he heard her correctly.

"Of course, he agreed to meet you at sunset' She said. Scar bit his lip thinking about this cause he was always a loner with Claw but since she's not here, it wouldn't be that bad plus he thought that he had pretty eyes.

At the lake, Marcel was showing Paddy to golf. "Now, what you have to do is remember to keep your eyes on the target" The goose said as his wings were coverng Paddy's and his body was very close.

"So, like this" The duck said as he started swinging but his partner stopped him "No, it's like this" He guided his wing back and smoothly swiped. Ever since they began their relationship, Paddy had liked Marcel's closeness until he turned him around and dipped him.

"Marcel, you play Castanets? He asked after he was jumpy by the unexpected but he was cut off by a single feather then he placed a peaceful kiss on his lips causing Paddy to slowly close his eyes including Marcel.

Soon they slowly pulled apart leading to Paddy smacking his own lips to get the taste. It was fresh and warm as he imagined then without warning, the duck wrapped his wings around the goose and pulled his down.

They hit the ground, Marcel smiled and blushed when he saw Paddy being sexual with his body language, it just made the goose want to have intercourse with him so he nervously laughed as he put a wing behind his head then cleated his throat.

He tried look away but he eyes kept narrowing back to the prepossessing body, it was simply to irresistible to set aside. "For the love of pete, I can't fight this anymore" He said before sliding down into Paddy's arms and stroked his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Salty, Shakey, Winston and Mooch approached Humphrey and Gath who were sleeping until Salty laid some berries down in front of him, the omega sniffed then opened his eyed and yawned after Garth got his head up.

He blinked twice to see his brothers before him 'Have a goodnight sleeping beauty" Shakey asked sarcastically. "We brought you some berries in case you were hungry? Mooch stepped in.

'Thanks" He said after crawling over and eating them, or course he shared with his mate. Mooch looked at Humphrey's stomach and asked when will they come? "Tomorrow if Scar can convince Princess's father to let us stay" He said in a hesitant voice.

Garth and his pack didn't come all this way from Jasper National Park so the leader of Sawtooth National Area can tell us to get out. the Alpha wolf hoped that Scar can save the day. Mooch looked his mate to see a tear slowly running down.

"Winston, are you okay? He asked after licking his tear and nuzzled under his chin before looking at his face. The former husband of Eve looked at him and said that he was fine with half a smile.

Mooch snuggled against him causing him to feel the Alpha's warm and soft fur making the older wolf look at him and sighed "I'm scared for Humphrey" He said depressingly. the chubby Omega got an idea on how to cheer his mate up and asked him to follow as he went to a specific wolf.

 **(0)**

After Humphrey and Garth had finished eating the barriers, they cuddled with each other before Garth laid down in front of him acting like a puppy, he stuck out his tongue. "Garth, are you feeling okay" He asked wondering what was he doing?

Garth was known to be fun and playful a lot like his lover so he assumed that Humphrey knew about his action. The Omega got up and sighed "I can't" He put his head down, the Alpha quickly got up on his feet and walked by his side.

He caught Humphrey snuggle his cheek in which he responded with a smile and did the same back to him "Don't worry, once Scar had bonded with King...we can say goodbye to that rotten Jasper Park" He said before looking up at the sky.

 _ **I didn't think I would do in this direction but I can make anything work. It's getting close to sunset and the lovebirds are fearing for their life. Mooch had came up with his own plan but what is it?**_


End file.
